


The reason I know is

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha knows a lot than he seems, Gen, Vampire!Glasses, hooray for soup, kinda like a sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Goggles woke up to a strange cough. Looking over, he noticed it was coming out of Glasses, something he deemed odd as he didn’t know vampires could get sick! He then quickly called the first person who was on his phone for help.





	The reason I know is

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! IN THE LAST ONE WITH HEADPHONES MENTIONED, SHE ACTUALLY A VAMPIRE NOT A WERESQUID.

It was the strange cough that woke Goggles up from his sleep. With a small yawn he sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as another cough filled his ears. Looking over to the bed next to his, that’s when he noticed Glasses curled up, another cough coming out of him. “Holy carp! Glasses are you sick?!” Goggles said, taking off his covers and throwing them on the floor. He didn’t know vampires could get sick! “Goggles?” Glasses coughed again, groaning a bit. He did not feel well at all, before he turned to his side, “sorry, I’m not feeling..well.” 

Goggles was now freaking out. What was he supposed to do?! “Don’t worry! I’ll find some help!” Goggles quickly said, getting out of his bed before leaving the room, not hearing the raspy voice from Glasses. He then quickly call the first person on his squidphone before telling them everything.

“Hey Goggles~ I’m here~” Aloha said after Goggles opened the front door. “Hey Aloha! I’m glad you came to help!” Goggles said as Aloha chuckled. “Yeah, somethin’ is going around as Army and Mask are sick too, even Snorkel” Aloha replied, putting his backpack on the floor near the couch, “kinda like flu season for all the vampire squids. Though I’m surprised you two are living together~ For how long, hmmm~?” Aloha smirked a little as Goggles just smiled. “For about four years~ He thought it’ll be better since I’m always late to meetings and battles~!” Aloha look at Goggles, crossing his arms, “That’s not somethin’ to be happy about, y’know” Aloha said as Goggles kept smiling. But something came to mind. If it was like the flu for vampires does that mean Headphones was sick as well?

“Can I borrow your kitchen?” Aloha’s voice broke Goggles out of his thoughts as he saw Aloha take a few things out from his backpack. “Sure~! Can I help?” Goggles excitedly asked as Aloha nodded. “Sure, why not~?” The two headed towards the kitchen. “So what are we gonna make?” Goggles asked as Aloha he watched the other place the bottles he had on the counter. “Soup~! Though can I borrow y’alls pot? Oh and one of his packets?” Goggles wasn’t sure why Aloha wanted to borrow one of Glasses packets he drinks nor how Aloha was going to make soup for Glasses, but he showed him where everything was.

“First we have to boil some broth with his packet” Aloha said, putting the pot on top of the stove, “may you do the honors~?” Aloha added, Goggles nodding as he grabbed one of the broths Glasses always used, pouring the amount Aloha said along with the packet Glasses drinks from. Goggles eyes widen in surprise seeing the broth turning to a bluish color. “Okay~ Now we stir it while we add these” Aloha said, opening a jar filled with something. “What is that Aloha~?” Goggles asked curiously, Aloha smiling. “It’s a type of sweet berry. It really helps too once it’s crushed” Aloha explained, crushing a few berries before adding them to the broth with a few other ingredients, Goggles helping out as well. 

Soon the soup was ready, Goggles holding the warm bowl of soup before returning back to his room, seeing Glasses didn’t seem to look better at all. “Glasses~ We made something for you to eat~” Goggles said, as Glasses slowly sat up, confused. “You know I can’t really eat anything and what do you mean we?” Glasses questioned before his eyes widen at who was here. “Aloha~! He said it’ll help you~!” Goggles smiles as Glasses gave him a look. He really didn’t believe Aloha would have help, but seeing Goggles look so happy made him second guess himself. So he accepted the soup, seeing it look a lot bluish than any normal soup. Looking between Goggles and the soup, Glasses took the spoon before taking a sip, noticing how good it was? “This is amazing!” Glasses was in shock, as he ate the soup. 

It was when a few minutes passed before Glasses finished the bowl of soup, already back to resting. Goggles smiled before grabbing the empty bowl and spoon, returning to the kitchen just as Aloha had put his phone away. “So How is he?” Aloha asked as Goggles put the dishes in the sink. “He really liked it, so now he’s resting up~!” Goggles smiles with Aloha smiling back. “Ah~ That's really cool to hear! Glad it still works~”. This caught Goggles’s attention. Aloha seemed to know a lot about vampire squids, so he couldn’t help but ask, curiosity filling him.

“How do you know so much about vampire squids, Aloha? Even I didn’t know and I knew Glasses since we were little!” Goggles asked, helping Aloha washing the dishes they used. “Hm~? Do you really want to know?” Aloha replied as Goggles excitedly said yes, Aloha chuckling at his excitement. “Promise to keep this a secret until I can surprise everyone, but I.”

Glasses slowly blinked as he sat up, a small yawn escaping his lips. He felt a lot better than he was before, as he looked over to see the time, only to see Goggles looking back at him. “Morning~ How are you feeling!” Goggles asked as Glasses sighed. “It’s not morning, Goggles” Glasses reminded Goggles as he got a small cheerful grin from the other, “But I actually feel a lot better! How did you-“ Glasses couldn’t finish his sentence before Goggles started talking. “Oh! It was all because of Aloha! He was the one who seemed to know what he was doing!” This caught Glasses attention, seeing Aloha knew more than he acted. “Why is that? Did he say?” Glasses asked as Goggles nodded.

“That’s because he- Ah! I’m not supposed to tell yet!” Goggles quickly said, covering his mouth. Glasses gave Goggles a rather confused look. What was Aloha hiding? Before Glasses could think of any ideas, he was suddenly hugged, feeling Goggles’s warmth. “UWAH! G-Goggles!” Glasses flushed as Goggles grinned. “Glasses~” Goggles grinned as Glasses sighed. “Our beds are already next to each other! There’s no reason for you to get all cuddly! Did Aloha put you up to this?” Glasses questioned as Goggles shook his head. “Nuh-uh! I just love you so much Glasses!” Goggles confesses making Glasses flush even more. “Aaaah, Goggles!” Glasses quickly covered his face, only for Goggles to remove Glasses’s hands, giving him a small peck on the lips.

“I’m just glad you’re okay! I got super worried you weren’t going to get better!” Goggles said, sitting on his side of his bed. “I know, though we probably should check up on Headphones. Bobble is probably worried about her even more” Glasses replied as Goggles agreed, not before saying. “Of course! But can we enjoy a little moment together? Pleaaaase?” 

Glasses sighed, as he leaned on Goggles’s shoulder. “Fine, only a for a while though! We still need to clean up soon.” Glasses said as Goggles pouted. “Awwww~ Alrighty! Anything for my cool boyfriend~”

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha’s secret will be reviled soon enough~ What is it he’s hiding~?


End file.
